Brains and Brawly!/Transcript
(Candy was with her Pokémon practicing their moves for Brawly. Mack came over to her.) Mack: Hi Candy. Just finished challenging Brawly and managed to get the Knuckle Badge. (shows it to her) Candy: Nice one, good job! ???: Hey Candy! (They looked and saw Sugar, Caber, Polly, and Big Faye coming towards them.) Candy: Hey guys! (Her Pokemon was with her) Sugar: Hi! Polly: What're you guys up to? Candy: We're doing some final training preparations for Brawly. Marshtomp learned Iron Tail, Minun gained Electro Ball, Ralts learned Teleport, and Shroomish now has Bullet Seed. If you wanna watch the battle, you're more than welcome to see it. (The gang was at the Dewford Gym) Big Faye: Since I'm too big to fit in the gym, I'll wait out here. Sugar: Okay! (Both Brawly and Candy got their first Pokemon ready, while the others sat and watched.) Mack: You can do it, Candy! Sugar: Yeah! Candy: Shroomish, I choose you! (Candy gets out her Shroomish) Brawly: Machop, let's ride! (Caber got out his Pokédex to scan Machop) Pokédex: Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. A Fighting type. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults. Polly: 100?! He must be really strong. Sugar: Yeah... Referee: Begin! Candy: Shroomish, fire your Bullet Seed. (Shroomish fires its Bullet Seed at Machop) Brawly: Dodge it and use Dual Chop. (Machop unleashes Dual Chop at Shroomish) Candy: Dodge, then Leech Seed. (Shroomish fires a seed from its head which hits Machop and was enveloped with red electricity) Caber: Excellent. Polly: Why's it good? Caber: As long as that Leech Seed is in effect, it'll be good for Candy's Pokémon. Candy: Now follow it with Headbutt! (Shroomish charges with full speed and smacks a drained Machop with a Headbutt, slamming into a wall, then collapses with swirls for eyes.) Sugar: Yay!!! Referee: Machop is unable to battle. Shroomish wins! Candy: Excellent work, Shroomish. Candy's Shroomish: "Shroom mish!" ("Thanks Candy") Sugar: Hooray!!!! (Brawly recalls Machop) Brawly: Breloom, time to ride! (Breloom appears and stands ready.) Candy: A Breloom!? (Candy gets out her Pokédex) Pokédex: Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shroomish. A Grass and Fighting type. Breloom releases poisonous spores to weaken its opponents. Then, attacks with powerful punches. Polly: So that's what Shroomish evolves into? Wow... Sugar: Yeah... Candy: Now Shroomish, Headbutt! (Shroomish charges with full speed and smacks Breloom with a Headbutt) Candy: Nice hit, Shroomish. (Shroomish began to have pink puff from its nose, and emitting pink sparks) Candy: Shroomish got poisoned? What happened? Caber: It must be Effect Spore, Breloom's special ability. (Shroomish glowed green while being poisoned) Candy: Shroomish is....healing? Caber: Shroomish's special ability, Poison Heal. Sugar: Cool! Mack: What's Poison Heal? Sugar: An ability, apparently. Brawly: Breloom, Mach Punch! (Breloom strikes poor Shroomish with Mach Punch, which causes Shroomish to skid over and collapses near Candy's side, with swirly eyes.) Candy: Ah, Shroomish no! Referee: Shroomish is unable to battle. Breloom wins! Sugar: Oh no! (Candy recalls Shroomish back to its ball) Candy: You did very good, Shroomish. Get some rest! Alright, Whismur, you're up! (Candy summons Whismur) Sugar: Whismur? Polly: Why Whismur? Mack: Hope Whismur can pull off a win here. Brawly: Breloom, Mach Punch, one more time. (Candy let out a smug as Breloom was about to strike Whismur with a super effective move when...) Candy: Now Whismur, Flamethrower! Brawly: Did she say Flamethrower!? (Whismur blasts Breloom with a Flamethrower and smacks into a wall, knocking it out with swirly eyes) Referee: Breloom is unable to battle. Whismur wins! Caber: Gotta admit, I did not see that coming. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 3 Transcripts